This invention relates to a portable light, and more particularly to a light that can be selectively driven by either internal batteries or an external energy source, and which can be mounted, as desired, on a support surface.
Portable lighting is often needed for particular locations not equipped with permanent lights. The most common portable light is, of course, a flashlight. However, the flashlight is one that cannot normally be retained in a particular location for long term use. Frequently, it is desired to place a light at a location and keep it there for a considerable length of time.
For example, closets are often dark and it would be convenient to place a portable light in the closet for use whenever the closet is opened. Similarly in a car, it would be convenient to have a portable light mounted inside the car, in the truck, under the hood, or other locations, and selectively turned on whenever use is made of that area. While certain lighting devices are available which use internal batteries, these require continuous replacement of the batteries. In some situations, as for example when the light will be used in an automobile, it is not necessary to make continuous use of portable batteries since the availability of the automobile energy is present. For this reason, there are also provided specialized auto lights which can plug into a cigarette lighter receptacle of the automobile and thereby provide light in the car. However, these devices are then strictly limited to automobile use and cannot also be used inside homes, closets, cellars, and the like.
Accordingly, it would be convenient to have a portable light which can provide for use either in the home, auto, or street. The light should have the capability of being energized both by internal battery as well by external energy source such as an auto battery.
In order to achieve this desired result, various problems must be overcome. For example, the vehicle energy source has a considerably higher voltage than the usual portable battery. As a result, the bulb, or other illumination device being used may not be able to accommodate both voltage sources. Additionally, the type of terminal connections provided for internal batteries may not be suitable for connection to an external voltage source. Furthermore, the capabilities of mounting the light internally of a house may not be the same as required within a vehicle.